El mago y el príncipe
by maildekris
Summary: Antonio es un apuesto príncipe de un reino vecino y Arthur un mago muy poderoso. Se conocen desde niños pero no saben que el destino ha ligado sus caminos y sus sentimientos. ¿Podrá Arthur conquistar el corazón de Antonio? ¿Habrá valido la pena cambiar toda su vida por perseguir su corazón? UKsp SpUK (más bien UKsp, pero bueno).
1. Capítulo-1 El don que un ángel

**Disclamer:** _Hetalia: Axis Powers, Hetalia: World Series, Hetalia: The Beautiful World_ así como todas sus variantes y personajes no me pertenecen (por desgracia), pertenecen a su pertinente autor (al cual adoraré toda mi vida por haber creado esa maravillosa serie). Este fanfic ha sido creado sin ánimo de lucro, sólo es mero entretenimiento de una fan para las fans. Aclaro de nuevo que este fanfic es un UKsp prácticamente. Habrán muchos intentos de pareja y alguno que sí que sea cannonico pero eso se verá más adelante como un intento de Frain pero lo siento Francis... Arthur no va a dejar en este fanfic que Antonio sea tuyo aun que adoro también la pareja que formáis. Pero bueno, así se queda. Pondré lemmon pero de momento va a ser que no... y más porque de momento ninguno está crecidito y eso no sería bonito que digamos.

Abajo he dejado unas recomendaciones con las que ruego encarecídamente que si queréis meteros en materia y emocionaros más hagáis al leer el fanfic pero las pongo aquí. Bueno, cuando estaba escribiendo decidí ponerme música que me metiese en ambiente y me resultó tremendamente hermosa la canción del OST de Ib, "Memory". Os recomiendo que leáis el capítulo escuchando esta porque de verdad que, si en vez de ser un fanfic fuese un juego de rpg, esa música sería la que pondría de fondo para este capítulo. Así creo que hasta se disfruta más. Si además os da la vena os recomiendo escucharos después la canción "Alas Blancas" de pichi pichi pitch porque, no sé... hace mucha gracia el que haya tanto ángel en este fanfic y con esa canción pues... ya termina uno de hacer volar su imaginación.

* * *

**El mago y el príncipe**

**Capítulo 1. El don que un ángel me otorgó.**

_Erase una vez que se era, en un reino muy, muy lejano, habitaba un rey muy poderoso llamado Rómulo Fernández. El Rey Rómulo era un buen rey para su reino, Lerebín el cual gobernaba junto a su querida esposa, la Reina Naida Carriedo. Los monarcas vivieron felices y en armonía durante muchos años concibiendo un heredero, Paulo Fernández, quien se convertiría en monarca de Lerebín. Pero la guerra un buen día llegó hasta el reino del Rey Rómulo y la Reina Naida se vieron obligados a combatir al invasor. Tres años después del nacimiento del Príncipe Paulo, la reina quedó encinta por segunda vez. Y es aquí donde nuestra historia comienza, el día en el que la reina dio a luz a su segundo hijo y uno de los protagonistas de esta nuestra historia._

Silencio… eso era lo que le estaba carcomiendo por dentro… el silencio. El silencio de unos pasos que no llegaban, en la sala sólo se escuchaban los suyos. Una y otra vez recorrió la estancia de un lado para otro con las manos ocultas tras su espalda. La espera lo estaba matando… ¡¿hasta cuando pensaba el bebé hacerles esperar?! ¡Había una batalla que librar! ¡No iba a poder proteger a Naida hasta que no supiese que el bebé y ella estaban bien!

— Papá… –le llamó el pequeño Paulo vestido con sus suaves y ricos ropajes de fina seda roja. El rey se detuvo con torpeza al escuchar cómo su pequeño le llamaba encarando a sus bellos y preocupados ojos azules idénticos a los de su madre.

Había olvidado por un segundo que su hijo también estaría preocupado, ¡qué torpeza la suya! ¡Le estaría poniendo aún más nervioso con tanto ir y venir por el salón! El Rey Rómulo esbozó una cálida sonrisa y acarició la rebelde y rizada cabellera castaña del joven príncipe tratando de tranquilizarle. Si no fuese por esos enormes orbes azules, Paulo sería prácticamente la viva imagen del monarca de cálidos ojos café y piel tostada. Esos ojos aquel día eran los de un niño que no comprendía lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Los ojos de la inocencia del mar en calma.

— Lo siento Pau, ¿te he incomodado? –preguntó la melódica voz del monarca. Paulo sonrió dulcemente negando con la cabeza de la cual tomó la cálida y gentil mano de su progenitor que acarició confortablemente.

— Tranquilo papá… estoy bien… pero tienes que calmarte, ¿vale? Mamá y mi hermanito estarán aquí pronto, en perfecto estado –sonrió el inocente y maduro pequeño. Su Majestad asintió con un sonoro suspiro. ¡Cuánta razón podía tener un ser tan diminuto como era su pequeño primogénito!

— ¡Majestad! –gritó uno de los siervos de palacio entrando en el salón a toda prisa. El rey se giró hacia él interrogante y ansioso, ¿no sería qué…? El sirviente tomó aire con una suave sonrisa en su rostro asintiendo emocionado –es un varón, señor, un varón fuerte y bravío. La reina y el pequeño están descansando en sus dormitorios –informó sonsacando una emocionando a su regente.

— ¡Qué buena noticia! ¡Vamos Paulo! ¡Vamos a conocer a tu hermano menor! –exclamó este tomando de la mano al mayor de sus hijos con el cual prácticamente voló hasta sus aposentos para ver el rostro del recién nacido y su esposa. La Reina Naida estaba sentada con la espalda apoyada en el cabecero de la cama cuando ambos entraron por la puerta de la habitación. Les dedicó una sonrisa cansada en su pálido y hermoso rostro acunando a un pequeño bebé de rizados cabellos castaños en su regazo. El suave y fosco cabello albino de la esposa del rey caía cual cascada hasta las sábanas de seda en las que descansaba otorgándola la belleza de un rayo de luna sobre la superficie de un lago a ojos de su marido.

— Es hermoso mi amor –exclamó Naida mostrando a ambos nobles al pequeño bebé que sostenía con infinito cariño.

— Hermoso como su madre –susurró el rey con una sonrisa cálida tomando al pequeño entre sus brazos – ¿cómo deberíamos llamarle? –inquirió el monarca tomando la pequeña mano de la criatura.

— Sí, ¿cómo le llamaréis? –preguntó una voz a su vez tras el rey quien se volteó sorprendido ante la confiada voz de una joven desconocida de cabellos rubios como el Sol y amables ojos vino que vestía un sencillo vestido blanco de pedrería y, por la apariencia de este, probablemente bastante caro.

— ¿Quién sois vos? –preguntó el rey contrariado. ¡Nadie pasaba a sus aposentos sin su permiso! ¡¿Quién osaba entrar de aquella manera?! ¡¿Y por qué los guardias no la habían detenido?! La joven sonrió con dulzura acercándose hacia el rey calmadamente para alarma de este. ¿Qué pretendería? ¿Sería acaso una espía enemiga?

— Relajaos, Majestad. No soy vuestra enemiga. Soy un ángel venido del cielo para otorgar dicha a vuestro segundo hijo. Su destino ha sido escrito y siempre estará ligado a un porvenir brillante y hermoso –aclaró la extraña marcando una cortés reverencia al rey que parpadeó durante un segundo tachándola en su mente de mentirosa a la recién llegada, o puede que de demente… ninguna de las dos opciones le agradaba en absoluto.

De improviso dos alas de un tono dorado casi blanco emergieron de las espaldas de la dama sorprendiendo a los ahí presentes ante la belleza que estas destilaban. La joven de ojos rojizos se aproximó silenciosamente hasta llegar a la altura del monarca y dedicar una suave caricia a la frente del bebé. Sus caricias aparentaban ser como un suave pañuelo del más prestigioso hilo de las más caras telas. De hecho, el rey podría jurar que había musicalidad en sus movimientos… como si fuera una melodía viva frente a él.

— ¿Y bien? –preguntó la cantarina voz del supuesto ángel una vez más.

— … Antonio –respondió Rómulo rendido ante el aura bondadosa que la mujer destilaba. Ella sonrió como mil soles antes de asentir a la respuesta que el rey le había dado a los atentos y paralizados ojos de los otros dos integrantes de la familia real.

— Antonio pues… Este pequeño está destinado a grandes cosas, Majestad. El Príncipe Antonio nació bajo la estrella que le augura la dicha… pero su dicha puede ser empañada por la de la desdicha si esta no se controla. El Príncipe ha nacido ligado a una estrella que le augurará un gran amor… pero su gran amor puede traerle tristeza y felicidad por igual. Aquel que compartirá su corazón nacerá bajo la misma oscuridad y su destino es incierto… pero bien es cierto que el Príncipe Antonio ha nacido con la capacidad de tornar la oscuridad en luz. Así podrá encontrar el equilibrio que necesita… necesitará de esa oscuridad para estar completo y la oscuridad de su luz para tener lo que le falta. El destino los ha unido aún sin saberlo, son dos partes de una misma alma que un día se encontrarán. Pero no tema, Majestad, he venido con un presente que, aun en la oscuridad más profunda, hará al príncipe resurgir y brillar para arrastrar así a aquel que está destinado a amar. Voy a bendecirle con el poder que el amor forja. Así, el Ángel de la Desdicha y la Dicha, aun que marque con otro presente a aquel al que debe marcar, no hará caer a ambos en la máxima oscuridad… si no que hará que ambas fuerzas se equiparen y brillen hasta en la oscuridad más profunda… llenarán vuestro reino de equilibrio, paz y serenidad. Voy a otorgarle a vuestro hijo el poder de alumbrar un heredero a este mundo –anunció el ángel haciendo una marca rápida y suave sobre la cabecita del retoño ante los atentos ojos del monarca.

— E-esperad… entonces… ¿mi hijo está destinado a caer en la infelicidad? –inquirió el rey protegiendo a su pequeño con su pecho. La mujer negó antes de proseguir para alivio de los padres de la criatura y de su pequeño hermano mayor.

— Temo… que puede que durante un tiempo pierda un poco su camino… puede que su camino llegue a ser incierto… pero su destino es ineludible. Puede que el sino del Príncipe Antonio sea difícil de cumplir… pero lo cumplirá… gracias al presente que le he otorgado lo hará. Pues solo el amor podrá borrar todo lo que los malos sentimientos traerán… será el amor lo que salve al príncipe… y así lo encontrará. No os preocupéis, majestad… todos velaremos y cuidaremos del príncipe para que él y aquel que conquistará su corazón hallen un sendero feliz por el que transitar –musitó el ente empezando a desaparecer en una cálida y blanca luz envolvente –os deseo la más hermosa felicidad, majestades… y a ustedes también… Príncipes Paulo y Antonio Fernández Carriedo.

_Y esta es la historia del nacimiento del Príncipe Antonio de Lerebín que un día encontrará al otro protagonista de esta historia… aquel que nacerá de la oscuridad y encontrará su equilibrio en la luz mezclando su esencia con la del príncipe para complementar sus desequilibradas almas…_

— … Y eso es todo por hoy –anunció una mujer madura de cabellos dorados y ojos verdosos levantándose del asiento frente al que estaba el lecho de su hijo menor. Arthur Kirkland, un pequeño niño de apenas cinco años de edad refunfuñaba acurrucado entre sus sábanas. Su madre siempre le contaba esa clase de historias, historias llenas de misterio y belleza sobre criaturas mágicas como con las que solía jugar en el bosque. ¡Pero él nunca había visto un ángel!

— Mamá, siempre me cuentas esas historias pero yo nunca he visto algo como una mujer así –reivindicó el pequeño frunciendo sus pronunciadas cejas. Si no fuese porque esas cejas eran la marca de que su padre también daba algo de sus genes al pequeño, su madre podría jurar que era su diminuto gemelo masculino.

— Bueno, que no puedas verlos no quiere decir que no estén ahí, Arthur –señaló su madre sonriéndole. La pequeña y delgada figura del niño caviló durante un segundo. Él, al igual que su madre, podía hacer magia desde que nació, magia muchísimo más poderosa de la que su progenitora había podido presenciar jamás. Pero una cosa era eso y otra que se fuese a tragar que le hubiese pasado eso a un príncipe de un reino vecino.

Durante sus cortos cinco años de vida Arthur había visto muchísimas criaturas mágicas en el bosque, pero jamás había visto algo tan poderoso. De hecho, ansiaba ver algo así. Tal vez si veía a uno de esos "ángeles" de los que le hablaba su madre no se sentiría tan solo por ser el único en la familia aparte de su progenitora que tenía el don de la magia. ¡Tal vez así sus hermanos mayores dejasen de molestarle! Y… puede que también… consiguiese un amigo. No era que no tuviese amigos ya, pero sus amigos siempre habían sido hadas y criaturas mágicas que podía ver… pero ninguno era visible por nadie más que por él y su madre… no era como los amigos que los demás niños de su pueblo tenían. Tal vez si le pedía un amigo a un ángel le ayudaría a conseguir uno.

Su madre sonrió con calidez al ver al pequeño retoño tan pensativo. Era un niño muy inteligente, sin duda. También destacaba por su valentía ya que era capaz de enfrentarse a niños más grandes que él si le ofendían y sin meditarlo dos veces… pero era muy sensible. Ella conocía la soledad que su hijo tenía en aquella casa de clase baja. Sabía del mal comportamiento de sus otros hijos hacia él y de la magia que se agolpaba en el interior del menor de sus pequeños y, por tanto, de lo apartado que se sentía por ese motivo de todos los demás seres humanos.

— Mamá… –la llamó Arthur que la miraba inquisitoriamente. La mujer levantó rápidamente la cabeza al escuchar su llamado y consoló la inquietud de su hijo acariciando su desordenada cabecita rubia.

— Dime, Arthur –le pidió ella con el cariño con el que solo una madre habla a su hijo.

— ¿Cómo puedo hablar con los ángeles? –preguntó él inocentemente ávido de conocer esa tan valiosa información. Su madre rió graciosamente. ¡Cuán tierno podía ser ese pequeño muchacho!

— Bueno… se dice que si les hablas a las estrellas… ellos estarán ahí para escucharte, ¿quieres hablar con ellos? –cuestionó a su vez sentándose a su lado en la cama.

— Sí… me gustaría pedirles algo… pero es secreto –se sonrojó el chico mordiéndose suavemente el labio. Su madre amplió su sonrisa besando su frente y levantándose de su lugar de forma liviana.

— Bueno, si quieres saber si te han oído recuerda que siempre que lo hagan pasará una estrella fugaz… y ahora, pequeño preguntón, tienes que dormir –le espetó su madre arropándole. Tras dedicarle un tierno beso en la mejilla se levantó y apagó la vela que usaba el niño para iluminarse llevándose ella la suya propia para poder ver en la oscuridad de la casucha en la que vivían.

— Buenas noches, mamá –bostezó el pequeño sonriendo.

— Buenas noches, hijo –sonrió ella marchándose de la habitación con un suspiro. ¿Cuántas veces le habría contado la historia de aquel joven príncipe tocado por un ángel? Ahora que lo pensaba de eso ya habían pasado siete años… pero en esos siete años ese joven de sangre azul seguro que no sospechaba que, en aquel viejo y destartalado hogar del reino vecino de Verenteria, habitaba el joven que estaba destinado a amar.

**FLASHBACK**

_**Hace cinco años**_

_  
— ¡Gyaaaa! –gritaba de dolor apretando el cabecero de la silla en el que estaba sentada. Llevaba varias horas ahí, sudando por el esfuerzo de traer a su último hijo al mundo y por fin estaba a punto de alumbrarlo._

Las velas oscilaron una y otra vez apagándose y volviendo a encenderse y hasta tornándose en llamaradas con cada contracción. Sus hijos presenciaban la escena asustados por el inmenso poder de su madre. Era como contemplar una fuerza de la naturaleza haciendo su aparición. Su padre, un señor musculoso y con unas cejas prominentemente notorias, trataba de tomar al bebé que su esposa estaba esforzándose por sacar de su interior ordenando al resto de su prole que le trajesen agua fría del arroyo o algunas telas para secarla el sudor. Todos estaban agotados por los esfuerzos que entre unos y otros estaban haciendo.

— Ya está Anne, ya lo tengo –informó él tomando al recién nacido en brazos y haciéndole llorar tras limpiarlo y atenderlo. Anne, la madre del pequeño esbozó una sonrisa cansada al escuchar las gloriosas palabras de su esposo buscando con sus brazos el calor de su último hijo. Los hermanos mayores del recién nacido se dejaron caer agotados en el suelo dedicándose golpecitos en el hombro unos a otros a modo de felicitación.

— Es… hermoso –sonrió ella tragando saliva mientras acariciaba el rostro del pequeño –se parece a ti –recalcó dedicándole una mirada de puro amor a su marido que le devolvió sin dudarlo. El recién nacido levantó su diminuta manita en el aire haciéndola girar buscando algo a lo que aferrarse. Anne soltó una fluida carcajada al presenciarlo acercando su mano a la de él.

— ¡Anne! ¡Mira! –gritó su marido haciéndola volverse hacia lo que este señalaba. Anne palideció al presenciar como el agua que hacía unos segundos descansaba en uno de los barreños que sus hijos habían traído hasta la casa ahora flotaba a medio metro del suelo haciendo formas y bailando al son que la mano del niño marcaba – ¿eres tú quien está haciendo eso? –acusó su esposo paralizado de la impresión como todos los demás presentes de la sala.

— N-no… tiene que ser… –trató de responder ella girando la cabeza hacia su pequeño. ¡Ni si quiera ella podía controlar de forma tan libre la magia a una edad tan temprana! ¡Si ahora podía hacerlo inconscientemente por el dolor había sido tras muchísimos años de prácticas incesantes con su padre!

— … el niño, ¿verdad? –preguntó una voz femenina situada detrás de donde su marido estaba. Él se dio la vuelta asustado. ¿Cómo había entrado? Había sido demasiado silenciosa y la puerta en esos momentos estaba cerrada. De haberse abierto esta chirriaría y las ventanas no eran lo suficientemente grandes para que cupiese una persona.

Se trataba de una mujer adulta de largo cabello negro y ojos rojo sangre. Sus facciones eran hermosas pero destilaban un sentimiento de temor y desolación así como podían inspirar la paz y la concordia al mismo tiempo. Anne tragó saliva al ver cómo dos alas negras emergían tras su espalda a juego con su vestimenta. La extraña sonrió orgullosa y burlonamente al presenciar el nerviosismo patente en los presentes.

— ¿Quién eres? –preguntó el padre de la criatura retrocediendo por la impresión hasta la cama en la que descansaba su esposa. La mujer recién llegada torció su sonrisa tornándola un poco más cruel de lo que ya era antes de responder.

— Soy el Ángel de la Dicha y la Desdicha, y he venido aquí a bendecir a esa pequeña criatura que tenéis por hijo. Su destino ha sido marcado en las estrellas para hacer grandes cosas y se ha entrelazado con el sino de un príncipe de un reino cercano que nació tres años ha. Ese bebé que ahora sostienes en tus brazos, mujer, estará destinado a hacer grandes obras ya sean buenas… o malas según lo decida. Tiene el poder de poder escribir su propio futuro siempre precedido por la grandeza sea esta dicha o desdicha. Nació bajo la poderosa estrella que unió parte de su corazón al de un príncipe que algún día conocerá y del cual se prendará pero para lograr su objetivo y que ambas esencias se nivelen una con la otra sin más conflicto he venido a otorgarle un pequeño don que hará su camino más fácil. De él depende que rumbo tome su futuro pues ese bebé trae consigo una gran oscuridad que le consumirá si los hechos que han de sucederse se fuerzan… aun que la oscuridad acabe consumiéndolo igualmente la diferencia radicará en si conseguirá unirse a la luz de su amado príncipe… o en si ambos caerán en el dolor y el resentimiento para siempre. El Ángel de la Dicha ha bendecido al Príncipe Antonio Fernández de Lerebín al nacer para ahuyentar parte de las trabas del dificultoso camino que ambos recorrerán juntos. Sólo el amor podrá completarles a ambos y por ello, por el bienestar de la "futura feliz pareja", he de pediros que os apartéis de mi camino para que pueda otorgarle al pequeño el maravilloso don que ostento –explicó el proclamado ángel retirándose de la pared en la que estaba apoyada para acercarse hasta la cama.

El padre de los pequeños se mantuvo firme, asustado ante las revelaciones que esa criatura tan insolente acababa de sentenciar. El ángel frunció el ceño disgustada haciendo girar su muñeca contra la pared más alejada contra la que, de pronto, fue impulsado el hombre por una fuerza invisible. Anne temblaba con su pequeño acurrucado en su regazo el cual había empezado a llorar en brazos de su madre. La morena se acercó con calma hasta la cama donde Anne descansaba y con un gesto de su mano la madre de familia y todos los presentes fueron paralizados como si una magia extraña estuviese impidiendo que se moviesen, lo cual era verdad.

El ángel despiadado tomó en brazos al pequeño bebé lloroso y lo miró con seriedad. Acarició sus pobladas cejas suavemente pasando la mano por su frente para así calmar el llanto de este que comenzó a levantar los brazos hacia la morena en silencio. Esta tomó una de sus manitas mirándolas con curiosidad y esbozó una nueva cruel sonrisa… a pesar de que esta también parecía entrañar una hermosa calidez. Era un ser contradictorio y extraño, pensó Anne años después al recordar ese día.

— Es poderoso este pequeño mago… sus poderes rebosan de energía y vitalidad… pero no serán suficientes para afrontar lo que se le viene encima… por eso… mi don será el incrementarlos… este pequeño se convertirá en el mago más poderoso que este mundo haya conocido… tendrá la fuerza para afrontar todos y cada uno de los obstáculos que se le pongan por delante. Puedo verlo… su futuro incierto que él mismo escribirá… y el duro camino que recorrerá hasta llegar a su destino… ¿cuál será su nombre? –exigió el ángel ejerciendo otro pequeño movimiento con uno de sus dedos para levantar el hechizo que había lanzado sobre Anne.

La experimentada madre tosió un poco al notar la devuelta funcionalidad de sus músculos y su garganta. La mujer rubia miró temerosa a la morena presintiendo una vez más su terrible poder y tragó saliva temblando como si de un flan se tratase. De hecho, cuando intentó hablar su voz salió extraña de entre sus labios: temblorosa e insegura.

— Será… Arthur… Arthur Kirkland –anunció la madre con temor. La morena murmuró algo que no pudo escuchar con un suave asentimiento para indicar que la había entendido y empezó a acariciar la cabecita del pequeño que comenzó a brillar bajo el toque del ángel.

— Sea pues que hoy Arthur Kirkland… recibe mi don y en un futuro puede que no muy lejano… unirá sus destinos junto al Príncipe Antonio Fernández de Lerebín –anunció una vez terminó su trabajo devolviendo al pequeño a los brazos de su pobre y asustada madre –recuerda, mujer. El forzar cualquier encuentro o el intentar cambiar el destino de Arthur sólo provocará grandes desgracias… cuéntale sobre el nacimiento del príncipe… sobre el Ángel de la Dicha… pero no le cuentes hasta que sea necesario que fue bendecido por la magia del Ángel de la Dicha y la Desdicha –advirtió desapareciendo la femenina presencia entre una luz oscura y pura dejando tras de sí sólo una negra pluma que descendió graciosamente posándose en el suelo. Todos recuperaron de pronto la movilidad de sus cuerpos y examinaron la pluma mirándose expectantes los unos a los otros antes de guardar esta dentro de un cofre donde descansaría hasta que fuese entregada a Arthur una vez creciera.

**Fin del Flashback**

Anne se frotó el brazo buscando un consuelo ante el recuerdo de aquella fortunosa visita. Desde entonces Arthur empezó a incrementar sus poderes día a día y bien conocía ella las veces que se adentraba este en el bosque a jugar con su magia y a practicar lo poco que su madre le enseñaba pues esta no tenía ningún estudio y sólo dedicaba su magia a las tareas del hogar. Sus hermanos, desde aquello, sólo rechazaron al menor de estos como si de un leproso se tratara haciéndole caer en la más terrible soledad. Anne suspiró cansada. Sólo esperaba que aquel príncipe se encontrase pronto con Arthur si era cierto que podía sacarle de esa tortuosa soledad en la que se encontraba. Siguió silenciosamente su camino hacia su dormitorio tratando de no hacer ningún ruido que despertase a ninguno de los demás miembros de la casa y, una vez estuvo dentro de sus cobijas, apagó la vela con un soplo para dejarse llevar por los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Arthur saltó de su cama en cuanto su madre desapareció por la puerta y se humedeció los labios subiéndose a la peana de la ventana para presenciar la hermosa noche estrellada. Los ángeles estaban ahí, a miles de kilómetros de distancia dispuestos a escuchar su plegaria… Y a unos cuantos kilómetros también, el Príncipe Antonio Fernández acababa de ponerse sus ricos ropajes reales con los que entró en su dormitorio repleto de carísimos muebles y juguetes que sus padres le compraron. El príncipe de vibrantes ojos verdes miró una vez más a la pluma dorada que descansaba en una limpia y reluciente caja de cristal. La pluma del ángel que le visitó al nacer. El rey Rómulo entró en la sala sonriendo a su pequeño. Se preguntaba cuándo encontraría a aquel que le robaría el corazón alguna vez. Siete años habían pasado desde que aquel ángel irrumpió en el casillo para bendecirle y siete años había pasado el rey buscando a aquel del cual el ángel una vez le habló. Sí, Antonio tenía buena relación con los niños de su edad… pero no parecía interesado en nada.

— Antonio… ¿qué miras? –preguntó el monarca acercándose hacia su hijo menor. Este dio un salto improvisado al escuchar la voz de su padre tras él. El joven príncipe se volteó para mirarle con aquella sonrisa que iluminaba hasta el día más gris emocionado como un niño sólo puede estarlo.

— Padre, mira, ¿no son bonitas las estrellas? –preguntó su hijo. Rómulo se le acercó sonriente y le revolvió el cabello con cariño mirando el firmamento pensativo.

— Sí… son hermosas… una vez escuché que, como el ángel que te visitó, ahí se encuentran los ángeles escuchándonos y cuidando de nosotros. Se dice que si le pides algo a los ángeles y ellos te escuchan pasará una estrella fugaz como símbolo de que han atendido a tu llamado –recitó el rey con calidez – ¿tienes algo que quieras pedir, Antonio? –preguntó el rey haciendo dudar al pequeño. Este caviló durante unos instantes con tierna inocencia antes de volverse hacia las estrellas con un asentimiento de cabeza.

— Ummm quiero… esto… señores ángeles… por favor… quiero un amigo en el que pueda confiar… un amigo de verdad que me vea como soy… y no por quien soy –pidieron Antonio y Arthur al mismo tiempo con la mirada puesta en el firmamento. El rey Rómulo abrió los ojos sorprendido ante la petición de su pequeño… pero más sorprendente fue… el ver cómo una estrella fugaz apareció en el firmamento sacando una sonrisa a los dos niños que en ese momento miraban por la ventana pidiendo sus deseos.

— ¡Padre! ¡Mira! ¡Una estrella fugaz! –exclamó emocionado el pequeño príncipe. Rómulo sonrió al ver su inocente rostro cubierto por la emoción de ese pequeño detalle. Por supuesto que Antonio encontraría un amigo como el que quería… y ese amigo, estaba seguro el rey… sería también aquel del cual se enamoraría y en el cual aprendería a confiar pese a todas las adversidades que se les pusieran por delante. Sin que ninguno de ellos lo notara, las dos plumas del Ángel de la Dicha y del Ángel de la Dicha y la Desdicha brillaron durante una milésima de segundo al escuchar el deseo de los dos inocentes muchachos.

* * *

**N/A:** ¡Qué bonito es todo, ¿verdad?! Todo como un buen cuento de hadas tan romántico y tan dulce... ¡pues se jodió todo! ¡Hala! Sí, sabéis que me encantan los finales felices y que pienso crear un final feliz para estos dos... pero eso no quiere decir que vayan a tenerlo pronto y que no vayan a sufrir lo suyo para conseguirlo muahahaha soy malvada. Los reviews que dejéis harán que para estos dos pasen más estrellas fugaces :3.

Y ahora, una reflexión porque el principio me recordó a una serie que me vi hace un tiempo:

_Hace muchos años, las naciones vivían juntas en armonía hasta_ que...

Y ahí lo dejo, en el siguiente capítulo desvelaré el resto de la historia de Lerebín que tanto me recuerda a esa serie jajaja. Ok, no, pero sí que me recordó a Avatar mientras lo escribía y pienso poner la resolución de la broma al final del capítulo siguiente o finalizarlo al otro, veré cómo me siento de ánimos. ¿Qué os parece? Os espero en los reviews y eso. Casi como un cuento de hadas todo kukuku. Pero todo cambiará muahahaha. Creo que tenía que decir algo más pero soy tonta y se me olvidó aaaaaah... bueno, después de este momento de estupidez mía, espero vuestros comentarios y eso. Nos leemos~ y no temáis que seré buena aun que les haga sufrir un poquito (mucho). Os recomiendo escuchar la canción "Memory" del juego de Ib mientras leéis todo esto y también si os da la vena "Alas blancas" de pichi pichi pitch. Es que al escribir el fanfic me acordé de la serie de pichi pichi pitch mientras escuchaba "Memory" para inspirarme. Me pareció muy bonita para meterla ahora y mientras lo leía me dio la impresión de estar jugando a un juego rpg mientras escribía. De hecho me encantaría saber hacer juegos rpg para hacer el fanfic como uno jajaja pero como no sé me aguanto y me gibo.

Espero vuestras teorías y cositas. ¡Vamos a apostar! ¡¿Cómo creéis que el destino hará que Arthur y Antonio se conozcan?! :3 tenéis tiempo para pensarlo jujuju.

Los personajes aparte de la pareja Spuk son Imperio Romano, Antigua Atlántida, Britania, Celta, Portugal, y... bueno... ya sabemos que los hermanos de Iggy son Escocia, Irlanda del Norte, Irlanda del Sur y Gales. Las dos angelitas son dos OC míos de otras sagas que he escrito. Crista, la dulce y tierna rubia inocente y Luria, su gemela malhumorada, conspiradora y que se ríe al ver la sangre aun que sea suya y se esté desangrando sin hacer nada productivo más que conspirar y soñar con el poder (¿?) pero se la ama porque luego puede ser tierna :'D amad a la dulce loca psicópata, cuando dejáis reviews ella sonríe de forma más agradable (¿?). Y ahora que ya os he hecho suficiente chantaje emocional para que me dejéis un review. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo~.


	2. Capítulo 2- Encuentro fortuíto con el

**Disclamer:** _Hetalia: Axis Powers, Hetalia: World Series, Hetalia: The Beautiful World_ así como todas sus variantes y personajes no me pertenecen (por desgracia), pertenecen a su pertinente autor (al cual adoraré toda mi vida por haber creado esa maravillosa serie). Este fanfic ha sido creado sin ánimo de lucro, sólo es mero entretenimiento de una fan para las fans. Aclaro de nuevo que este fanfic es un UKsp prácticamente. Habrán muchos intentos de pareja y alguno que sí que sea cannonico pero eso se verá más adelante como un intento de Frain pero lo siento Francis... Arthur no va a dejar en este fanfic que Antonio sea tuyo aun que adoro también la pareja que formáis. Pero bueno, así se queda. Pondré lemmon pero de momento va a ser que no... y más porque de momento ninguno está crecidito y eso no sería bonito que digamos.

**Recordatorio:** Aquí os dejo una lista de reproducción de youtube en mi canal donde tengo todas las canciones que me inspiraron para el capítulo y que os recomiendo para usar como banda sonora mientras leéis jeje. Para que no me haga cosas raras la página ponedlo sin espacios, que lo voy a poner con espacios para que la página me lo guarde, no por otra cosa.

youtube watch?v=8VB5IOtHguY&list=PLPUoUGm8jjDbitJCxfLTeNeHvQd1NtlIl

* * *

**Capítulo 2. Encuentro fortuito con el destino. **

Los rayos del sol bañaban las baldosas de la capital del reino de Verenteria que aquel día había despertado madrugador para recibir a la familia real del pueblo vecino de Lerebín. El Rey Rómulo pensaba zanjar por fin esa larga guerra con el Reino de Iccinda fuese como fuese pero no era tan tonto como para presentarse en terreno enemigo a negociar la paz. No, irían a Verenteria, un viejo aliado de ambos y en terreno neutral negociarían las condiciones.

Su heredero, Paulo, de diez años de edad, montaba a lomos de su corcel con elegancia y porte detrás del rey y junto a su hermano menor, Antonio, de siete años quién, por su constante y conocida mala costumbre de escaparse a "vivir aventuras" cuando nadie le miraba, montaba en el mismo caballo que su madre, la reina Naida.

Las trompetas de la ciudad anunciaron su llegada al bajar el puente levadizo de la amurallada ciudadela en la que el pequeño país encontraba su protección. Al fin y al cabo, ese país aparte de los campos de cultivo y algunas casas fuera de los muros, sólo se componía de la ciudad que estos protegían y aun así era un país que exportaba muchísimas materias primas que brindaban a Lerebín un gran apoyo.

El pequeño príncipe, que apenas salía del castillo, admiró las torretas y los arcos arquitectónicos de la construcción maravillado por cada edificación que encontraba, sobretodo de las que se encontraban al fondo: la Torre de Hechicería donde residían y practicaban magia los hechiceros del Rey de Verenteria y el Palacio Real de Verenteria al cual se dirigían. Todo a su alrededor estaba hecho de mármol blanco en el que se iban tallando runas de vez en cuando para maravilla del emocionado menor.

Los magos de Verenteria eran conocidos por su gran poder mágico equiparable a los de Lerebín aun que estos últimos se enfocaban más a las artes de la sanación y la adivinación. Los magos de Verenteria estaban mejor organizados y eran conocidos por su gran control de la magia elemental, pero también eran capaces de realizar muchos otros tipos de hechizos y encantamientos.

En la calle principal se agolpaban familias y familias para presenciar la entrada de la familia real a la ciudad pero los guardias no les dejaron avanzar hacia la esta en su marcha hacia el palacio. Cuando llegaron hasta las puertas, la madre de Antonio le bajó del caballo y le sonrió con dulzura. Paulo y su padre ya habían entrado, pero su madre tenía que decirle algo antes de ir al encuentro al que habían venido asistir así que se quedó esperando un momento a que el Rey Rómulo y el Príncipe Paulo desaparecieran de su campo de visión para dirigirse a su pequeño.

— Antonio, tengo que asistir a la reunión con tu padre y tu hermano, tú no tienes por qué venir cielo. Puedes quedarte con tu cuidador, el señor Yao –le pidió su madre a lo cual Antonio asintió con una sonrisa hermosa e inocente propia de él.

— No te preocupes mamá, seré bueno –prometió él. La reina cambió su expresión a una más relajada y cálida regalándole una vez más una suave caricia a la cabellera de su retoño antes de entrar en el castillo junto a su marido y su hijo mayor.

— Bueno, príncipe Antonio, vamos a tomarnos algo calentito –ofreció el señor Yao. Este era un hombre delgado y de rasgadas facciones que siempre vestía una especie de túnica roja de seda y una coleta para mantener atado su largo cabello castaño. Antonio sonrió traviesamente volteándose hacia él ideando un magnífico plan en su pequeña cabecita. Tenía otros planes, y esos no incluían al señor Wang Yao…

* * *

Arthur corrió hasta la orilla del río del que extraían el agua corriente. Puesto que vivían fuera de la ciudad amurallada no tenían acueductos o caminos creados por las runas que pudiesen llevar el agua hasta su casa así que vivían ahí, en la linde del bosque junto a las murallas de mármol blanco. Al menos no le resultaba una tarea tan pesada de soportar como las que tenían sus hermanos que eran los encargados de la caza y además trabajaban de vez en cuando como aprendices del negocio de su padre para llevar algo de dinero a casa.

Tomó su cubo con la precaución de no resbalar y caer al arroyo y empezó a extraer agua de este disfrutando del sonido que le brindaba algún que otro pajarillo cantor... pero había algo que no cuajaba con lo que escuchaba. Eran pasos… unos pasos aproximándose. Se volteó con rapidez hacia donde estos venían descubriendo el origen de estos a sólo unos pasos de él. Se trataba pues su hermano mayor, Scott.

— ¡Hermano! ¡Me asustaste! –suspiró aliviado el pequeño Arthur. Scott le observaba imperturbable cruzado de brazos frente a él haciendo a Arthur preguntarse si le pasaría algo al mayor de sus hermanos aquel día.

Scott, al contrario que su hermano, era pelirrojo y bastante larguirucho a pesar de ser tan delgado y pálido como Arthur. En realidad, si no fuera por esto, Arthur y él serían iguales obviando el hecho de que Scott era bastante más mayor que Arthur. De hecho, Scott hacía unos pocos días que había cumplido los nueve años de edad y era el segundo de sus hermanos mayores.

La mueca del mayor de los hermanos de torció con desprecio. Él, junto a sus otros dos hermanos pequeños, era el que más detestaba a Arthur. Puede que fuese esa expresión risueña cuando volvía del bosque, puede que fuesen sus anormalmente poderosas dotes para la magia o el cariño que la madre de ambos tenía al pequeño, pero Scott le detestaba. Le detestaba con todo su corazón.

Ese niño era el más pequeño de todos… el ojito derecho de su madre. Sí, era estúpido tener celos de su hermano pequeño pero, desde que nació, su madre lo trató con especial cariño por estar "destinado a la grandeza". Más de una vez se sintió tentado a hacer lo que el ángel ordenó que no hiciesen: contarle a Arthur sobre el destino que la criatura celestial les había revelado cuando nació. Pero siempre que lo había intentado había algo que se lo impedía… algún accidente extraño sucedía de improviso y no le dejaba continuar con lo que quería hacer. Pero esta vez… nada se lo impediría.

_"Yo que tú no lo intentaría, Scott Kirkland"_ susurró una voz burlona retumbando en su cabeza. ¡Eso era! ¡Ese estúpido ángel no paraba de molestar impidiendo que dañase a Arthur! Scott apretó los dientes con furia. Bien… si eso era lo que quería… entonces jugarían a su manera.

* * *

— ¡Príncipe Antonio! ¡Vuelva aquí! ¡Se perderá! –exigió Yao persiguiendo al pequeño y castaño principito que en ese justo momento se mezclaba entre las gentes de la ciudad corriendo hacia las murallas.

¡Qué pesado! ¡¿Pero no se rendía?! ¡Si llevaba diez minutos persiguiéndole! Ese sirviente era realmente tenaz pero no iba a conseguir nada por mucho que se esforzase. Su forma física no era para nada comparable a la del pequeño muchacho que se movía como una centella entre los recovecos de gente pasando de un lado para otro.

¿A dónde iría? Era un misterio incluso para él. ¡Pero era un reino nuevo! ¡Eso significaba secretos que descubrir fuera de palacio! ¡Si siempre pasaba su vida ahí encerrado entre cuatro paredes se iba a morir del asco! ¡Tenía que correr aventuras! ¡Descubrir cosas nuevas! ¡Ver animales exóticos! ¡A la gente corriente! ¡Todo! ¡Estaba seguro de que ese día iba a encontrar algo que le cambiaría su vida para siempre!

Torció la esquina hacia la izquierda, giró por cinco callejones y dio tres vueltas a la manzana hasta perder al agotado cuidador. ¡Perfecto! ¡Era su momento! ¡Ahora, a buscar aventuras! Miró de un lado para otro buscando su salida que llegó de improviso al descubrir una pequeña grieta en un muro cercano lo suficientemente grande como para que él cupiese. ¡Era perfecto! La buena suerte le había vuelto a sonreír… o puede que fuese cierta angelita rubia que no le había quitado el ojo de encima desde que había venido al mundo la que había creado aquel deterioro en la piedra para ayudar al muchacho a cruzar al otro lado de la muralla.

* * *

— ¡Vuelve aquí mocoso! ¡El huir no te va a servir de nada! –le gritó Scott persiguiendo al pobre hechicero quien, tras colarse bajo sus piernas al ver la rama que Scott escondía tras su espalda, había emprendido una huída estratégica hacia el bosque en el que siempre se refugiaba para huir de esa clase de situaciones que el mayor de los hermanos solía provocar.

— ¡Eres un abusón, Scott! –rugió el menor con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos mientras proseguía su carrera para evadir al envidioso de su hermano mayor.

— ¡Y tú un cobarde! –gritó el aludido. Arthur apretó los labios con enfado deteniéndose en el sitio. ¡Él no era ningún cobarde! Se volteó hacia el joven pelirrojo con sus pequeñas y finas manos alzadas en el aire apuntándole amenazantemente. ¡Se iba a enterar de lo que es bueno!

— ¡Yo no soy ningún cobarde! –gritó Arthur dirigiendo una de sus manos hacia el arroyo y extrayendo una gran cantidad de agua de este que logró elevar con gran facilidad en el aire frente a él. Scott se detuvo en el sitio divertido, ¡ahora era cuando se ponía interesante!

— Venga, ¿qué piensas hacer, pequeño monstruo? ¿Vas a salpicarme? ¡El agua no hace ningún daño! –exclamó el muchacho burlándose del sagaz hechicero. Arthur sonrió con mucha autoconfianza, ¡qué poco sabía Scott acerca de la magia!

— El agua puede ser peligrosa cuando quiere, _Scottie_ –replicó el de la rubia cabellera apuntando con el brazo hacia los pies de Scott que quedaron totalmente congelados cuando el líquido acumulado por los efectos de la magia de su hermano tocó sus extremidades. Scott abrió los ojos como platos intentando deshacerse de sus ataduras inútilmente, el hielo era demasiado fuerte.

— ¡Cuando salga de esta verás! –gritó enfurecido. Arthur rió ante la amenaza poco efectiva de su hermano mayor. ¡Cómo que se iba a dejar agarrar por él! Tras dedicarle una breve y burlesca reverencia que hizo hervir la sangre del cautivo pelirrojo, Arthur se volvió hacia el bosque una vez más y empezó a correr auxiliándose en su amparo. ¡Ahora que tenía la oportunidad escaparía al refugio de los árboles! ¡Scott no podría hacerle nada ese día, no le dejaría!

— ¡Maldito mocoso…! –murmuró Scott tratando de romper la tundra que se agolpaba en sus extremidades caudales la cual cedió poco después por la enorme fuerza con la que el chico la golpeó con su improvisada y prehistórica arma. Si iba rápido podría alcanzar a su hermano en poco tiempo.

Para su desgracia y para gracia del perseguido Arthur, de la nada emergieron unas llamas negras rojizas que formaban una barrera lineal inquebrantable entre el bosque y Scott impidiendo a este el último proseguir su búsqueda. Scott rechinó los dientes molesto, ¡eso era obra de ese maldito ángel, lo sabía!

_"Deberías dejar de intentarlo, niñato. No pienso dejarte pasar de aquí… hoy el destino no te sonríe" _exclamó la melódica y femenina voz de la mujer en su cabeza acompañada de una sonora carcajada burlona que, dentro de la mente de Scott, sonó como un eco cruel y despiadado que pretendía burlarse de sus intentos fallidos por lograr la infelicidad de Arthur.

El muchacho arrojó la rama al suelo hastiado y erguió la cabeza orgullosamente ante el aviso. Ya le pillaría en otro momento. Decidió entonces que nada le quedaba por hacer en ese lugar puesto que, como siempre, lo más probable era que Arthur no volviera hasta la noche por lo que volvió sobre sus pasos, recogió el abandonado cubo que antes portaba su hermanito, lo volvió a llenar de agua y se fue a casa maldiciendo una y otra vez el nombre de su fugadiza presa.

* * *

Arthur corrió y corrió sin descanso por el bosque. No sabía si Scott aún le perseguía. Podría estar justo tras su espalda pues si bien era verdad que Arthur era el mejor escondiéndose y refugiándose en el bosque tampoco era un secreto que Scott era hábil cazando y adentrándose en este. Las ramas parecían apartarse antes de que él pasase murmurando la suave melodía del viento que se colaba por entre las hojas combinándose con el sonido de la tierra mullida llena de raíces y hojas caídas al ser pisadas por él. Ya se estaba acercando a su refugio secreto, su destino en el cual sus amigos estarían esperándole… sus únicos amigos.

Arthur cruzó hasta un claro cercano tratando de tomar algo de aire. El pobre diablillo boqueaba como un pez fuera del agua por culpa de la carrera. Había sido un encuentro intenso y fatigante.

Se giró hacia la entrada del claro por la cual había llegado con extrañeza. Normalmente Scott solía buscarle por el bosque cuando escapaba de esa manera… pero esa vez parecía haberse aburrido.

Exhaló aire un poco más tranquilo al sentirse a salvo y buscó a sus amigos con la mirada. Estaban todos ahí, Flying Mint Bunny, su amigo el unicornio, ¡hasta las hadas! Todos le recibieron expectantes buscando los brazos del pequeño que se rió alegremente al ser aplastado por las tiernas y amables criaturas mágicas que tan buenos ratos le hacían pasar. Arthur sonrió ampliamente acariciando la cabeza de toda criatura mágica que se le pusiese de por medio. ¡Eran siempre tan amigables y dulces con él!

— Basta, no seáis tontos –inquirió entre infantiles y tiernas risas cayéndose al suelo de espaldas por el peso de las criaturas contra él que tenían muchas ganas de jugar otro día más con el travieso pequeño. Poco después hicieron caso a la petición del matojo de cabellos rubios que era el valiente mago en miniatura y se sentaron a su alrededor para ser mimados por él.

Arthur respiró tranquilo disfrutando de la compañía de sus compañeros que le brindaban tal hermoso y cálido cobijo. Esos eran los únicos amigos que él conocía. Sus mágicos camaradas que siempre le escuchaban y cuidaban de él. Eso le gustaba, le hacía sentir pleno y querido por alguien que no fuese su madre, su padre o el mayor de sus hermanos, Gale, quien siempre le protegía de los otros cuando les veía molestándole. Ese era su refugio y el único lugar en el cual se podía sentir a gusto… en ese solitario y apartado claro del bosque.

— Oye, ¿queréis ver un truco? –les ofreció él. Todos los animales mágicos alzaron la cabeza con curiosidad preguntándose qué clase de encantamiento les mostraría ese día el poderoso y pequeño hechicero, pues el verle hacer magia era como música en movimiento para aquellos seres puros y dulces –ya veréis, ¡os va a encantar! –les avisó Arthur remangándose un poco la envejecida y remendada túnica junto a la capa que, como siempre caía pesadamente sobre sus hombros.

El muchacho tomó aire y cerró los ojos tratando de enfocarse en la tarea que iba a realizar. No le sería muy difícil, desde que tenía memoria había podido realizar todas las tareas mágicas que su madre le había encomendado en su pobre y corto aprendizaje mágico con gran rapidez y soltura.

Alzó suavemente las manos moviéndolas rítmicamente comenzando a crear unas pequeñas nubes con formas de hadas, unicornios y criaturas fruto de leyendas las cuales ni si quiera el pequeño había visto antes. Las pequeñas criaturas intervinieron durante el espectáculo con exclamaciones ahogadas y tiernas que le hacían suspirar mientras hacía crecer flores a su alrededor o efectuaba acertados malabares con bolas de fuego entre sus manos. En el claro todo era fiesta y jolgorio para Arthur y sus amigos. Lo que no sospechaban es que aquel día tendrían a un invitado muy especial entre ellos, un invitado que, sin si quiera saberlo, iba a suponer un gran cambio en la vida del pequeño mago. Un invitado que sería traído por el destino y que Arthur nunca podría olvidar… pues sería su primer amigo humano y la persona de la que estaba destinado a enamorarse.

* * *

Antonio danzaba emocionado entre los árboles escuchando el murmullo de los pájaros y las ardillas con admiración. ¡Jamás había visto un lugar como aquel dentro de los muros de palacio! Los aromas, el frescor del aire… todo era nuevo, todo era maravilloso, lleno de misterio y vida.

Tomó una ramita del suelo que encontró abandonada en ese irregular terreno lleno de maleza con una risueña expresión emocionada en su rostro.

— …Y entonces el valiente guerrero tomó su fiel espada. Había escuchado bien sobre las bestias que habitaban tras los muros del palacio y su bravura pero, dispuesto a luchar hasta su último suspiro, emprendió su viaje atravesando angostos caminos y hostiles territorios buscando a su princesa de la cual se decía que poseía una belleza incomparable y una entereza abrumadora. Sólo una cosa le separaría de su bella dama, y esa era una temible criatura en forma de bestia. Se trataba pues de un monstruo sediento de sangre de tres… no, ¡cinco metros! De mandíbulas fuertes y afiladas escondidas en sus bicéfalas cabezas. Tenía escamas de dragón y exhalaba fuego y hielo. ¡Incluso sus venenosas garras podían causar altas fiebres si las heridas recibidas no eran debidamente curadas! Podía recordar a un grifo si se le miraba de lejos pero de cerca podían notarse las características que todo buen reptil tenía. Pocos habían sobrevivido para contar al noble héroe el estado en el que la cautiva dama se encontraba y muchas historias corrían acerca del temible animal alado de piel morada y de brillos verdosos inmune a cualquier tipo de magia. Sólo que guardaba celosamente a la tierna princesa alejando a todo incauto que tratase de penetrar sus defensas. ¡Pero esto no detendría al sagaz guerrero! ¡Sólo lo empujaría a buscar con más ahínco a aquella a la que estaba destinado a amar! –narraba Antonio mientras correteaba por el bosque refugiándose de vez en cuando tras los árboles como si la terrible bestia que dibujaba en su gran y salvaje imaginación pudiese estar detrás de estos a punto de descubrirle.

El Ángel de la Dicha reía para sí sin ser oída por el noble príncipe. ¡Cuán imaginativo y sediento de aventuras podía ser aquel pequeño! Pero ese día tendría otra aventura más importante que vivir aun que no incluía terribles monstruos y peligrosos caminos llenos de bandidos. Se trataba de encontrar a aquel que sería el responsable de su corazón en un futuro puede que no muy lejano.

— Muy bien, príncipe Antonio, es hora de que os encontréis con vuestro amor verdadero –suspiró la rubia angelita sin ser escuchada por el muchacho. Cerró suavemente sus brillantes ojos vino acumulando su magia. No sería un hechizo complicado, sólo uno destinado a la transformación.

Trató pues de soltar el aire con suavidad empezando a cambiar su cuerpo a voluntad hasta tomar la forma de una pequeña cría de dragón de escamas relucientes y doradas y, tornando su pequeño y nuevo cuerpo visible ante el joven, agitó sus alas posándose justo frente a los ojos del muchacho.

— ¡Wow! –exclamó Antonio cayéndose al suelo de la impresión. ¡Un dragón! ¡Un dragón de verdad! ¡Tal vez viniese a jugar con él o a llevarle a alguna aventura! ¡Menuda suerte había tenido!

_"Su sonrisa es la de la pura inocencia"_ pensó el ángel tapando su hocico con sus garras para evitar que una pequeña y suave carcajada emergiese de sus fauces de dragón frente al pequeño. Antonio se incorporó acercándose curioso hasta la criatura y la acarició con timidez y cuidado. ¡Era hermosa y dulce! ¡Todo un cachorro de dragón tierno y hermoso! ¡Incluso parecía disfrutar de las caricias que el príncipe le daba! Parecían agradarse bastante mutuamente por sus personalidades cálidas y amables. ¡Cómo se notaba que eran protectora y protegido!

— Sois muy dulce... Oye, ¿sabéis dónde podríamos correr emocionantes aventuras? Me gustaría ver algo de hermosura sin igual o... hacer algo divertido... no sé... como las cosas que hacen los caballeros en los cuentos. ¿Qué me decís, pequeñín? – preguntó Antonio amistosamente a la criatura alada. El ángel asintió obedientemente ante el noble de real linaje con un lindo gorgoreo proveniente de su garganta – ¿en serio? ¡Qué bien, vamos entonces! ¡Guiadme, amigo mío! –pidió el supuesto caballero.

El dragón sonrió con complicidad volteándose hacia lo más profundo del bosque. ¡No había tiempo que perder! Agitó sus alas con rapidez volando frente al emocionado y curioso príncipe que veía en cada árbol una nueva aventura que descubrir, y puede que no estuviese tan errado.

El dragoncito se detuvo tras unos matorrales posándose sobre la rama de uno de estos invitando al moreno a mirar hacia lo que tenía delante de sí para gracia del impaciente príncipe.

Se agazapó con habilidad felina junto al animalito buscando con la mirada lo que el dragoncito quería mostrarle aun que... le parecía demasiado bonito para ser real. ¡Había chispas y nubes de extrañas formas saliendo desde detrás esos árboles! ¡Tenía que haber algo ahí que lo estuviese provocando! ¡¿Y si era una bruja o un monstruo horrible?! ¡Podría atacar al reino del aliado de su padre!

— Compañero, tenemos que encargarnos de que ese monstruo no ataque la ciudad… ¿compañero? –le llamó al no obtener respuesta de su dorado acompañante. ¡Había desaparecido! ¡¿Había sido una ilusión?! Tenía que serlo…

Pero volviendo al asunto de las chispas y las nubes… Si los magos estaban dentro de la ciudad sólo podía tratarse de una criatura maligna, ¿cierto? ¡No había tiempo que perder! ¡Con dragón o sin él tendría que enfrentar al enemigo!

El príncipe tomó carrerilla dispuesto a enfrentarse a todo ser viviente que amenazase con atacar aquel hermoso paraje y saltó hacia el claro con un grito de batalla que sonó cómico para con su infantil tono de voz. Buscó con rapidez en el claro a aquel al que iba a agredir… pero ahí no habían criaturas maléficas ni oscuras… sólo un pequeño niño rodeado de un montón de maravillosos animales dignos de todo buen cuento de hadas.

El pequeño gritó asustado cayéndose de espaldas contra el suelo ante la sorpresa de verse descubierto por el intruso no deseado. ¡¿Qué demonios había sido eso?! Arthur retrocedió asustado al ver profanado su refugio temiendo que el agresor pudiese tratarse de alguno de sus hermanos y fuese a golpearle con un arma.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza temiéndose un golpe que nunca llegó. Al contrario, al volver a abrirlos descubrió al individuo observándole avergonzado y con un gran sonrojo en el rostro soltando la pequeña ramita que hace dos segundos sujetaba con fuerza entre sus manos. Ese… no era Scott… ¿quién era?

Parpadeó un par de veces intentando reconocer al muchacho al que no recordaba haber visto en ningún otro lugar en el reino anteriormente… de un chico como él se acordaría.

El cabello del extranjero era de un suave color castaño como el del tronco de un árbol joven y lleno de vida. Sus ojos verdes fijos en él brillaban como dos hermosas gemas preciosas que titilaban bajo una hermosa y suave luz a ojos del pequeño mago. No tendría muchos años más que él, tal vez dos o tres y su piel era bronceada y tersa. Sus rasgos infantiles mostraban una hermosa calidez… era como estar mirando al más maravilloso sol sin quemarse… de hecho… sus ropas, caras y de fina seda blanca y roja se ajustaba armoniosamente a su cuerpo como queriendo hacerlo relucir más de lo que ya lo hacía. Una capa escarlata flotaba con la brisa del claro tras del exótico joven otorgándole una apariencia más misteriosa y mágica según el joven frente a él.

En cambio, para Antonio el rubio de desordenados cabellos ante sus ojos se trataba de un ángel de unas cejas algo gruesas pero que resaltaban la profundidad de esos fulgurantes ojos esmeralda y piel pálida. Su rostro era el del más bello querubín y parecía contener el embrujo de una ninfa en sus carnes pues daba una apariencia etérea y liviana como una pluma en su hermosa figura… de hecho, el pobre chico era delgado y delicado… como si una brisa pudiese arrastrarle a él y a su verdosa y gastada túnica de un solo soplido. De solo ver su fragilidad el joven príncipe ardía en deseos de abrazarlo con el fin de evitar que aquella bella imagen desapareciera para siempre de sus retinas y poder guardarla así durante toda la eternidad.

— L-lo siento… creo que… creí que alguien tenía problemas porque escuché ruido en el claro y… vi cosas extrañas y… siento… haberos asustado –exclamó Antonio con timidez ofreciendo su mano galantemente al menor de los ahí presentes que miró la mano con desconfianza… ¿qué pretendía? ¿Pensaba ese niño que no sabía que, como los demás, pretendía tenderle una especie de trampa? ¡Seguro que en cuanto le tendiera la mano se la soltaría o algo así!

— Puedo valerme solo, gracias –espetó Arthur levantándose del suelo y quitándose el polvo de sus ropas. ¡Vaya desastre! ¡Su madre seguro que le regañaría por todo el polvo que iba a traer a casa ese día!

— Oh… de acuerdo –sonrió el pequeño Antonio sin comprender el esquivo comportamiento de su idílico "ángel". Normalmente, cuando él ayudaba a alguien solían colmarle de reverencias y atenciones por ser un príncipe… ¿acaso ese chico no sabía quién era? – ¿qué hacíais aquí tan apartado? ¿No os es peligroso jugar en esta zona del bosque? –cuestionó Antonio tratando de saber más del delicado muchacho. Arthur parpadeó un par de veces confundido… ¿qué forma tan estúpida de hablar era esa? ¡Claro! ¡Era un noble! ¡Lo que le faltaba! ¡Otro niño mimado!

— Mira tú, no sé lo que te traes entre manos pero a mí no me la das. Esa amabilidad es demasiado fingida para mi gusto. Vengo porque quiero y estoy a gusto y no necesito que nadie venga a reírse de mí –añadió Arthur con desconfianza.

— ¿Eh? ¡Pero si no fingía! Solo… quería ser amable, no pretendía reírme de vos. Solo… me extrañó que no estuvieseis con los demás niños en la ciudad –aclaró Antonio tratando de mediar sus palabras ante el audaz mago –pensé que todos estaban ahí celebrando que les visitaban los reyes de los pueblos vecinos…

— Ya, bueno. Digamos que no tengo ningún amigo dentro de esos muros. no hay nadie al que le agrade y además no estoy tan solo, mis amigos están aquí –señaló el rubio mostrando a las criaturas mágicas que no esperaba que el otro pudiese ver. ¡Pues mejor! Si se asustaba de sus "rarezas" a lo mejor así se iba y dejaba de molestarle.

— ¡Oh! Ya veo –exclamó Antonio sentándose en el suelo –nunca había visto unicornios, hadas o… emm bueno, no sé bien qué sois todos exactamente. Me tendréis que disculpar, no suelo tener mucho contacto con criaturas mágicas –se rió Antonio con inocencia. Arthur pegó un pequeño bote. ¡¿Él también podía verlos?! Era… la primera persona fuera de su círculo familiar que podía ver a sus amigos con claridad… ¿quién era ese exótico y refinado joven? – ¿y sois de por aquí? –insistió el castaño sentándose con la delicadeza propia de un noble en el frío suelo impregnado de briznas de hierba. Arthur se sonrojó tratando de desentrañar la desenfadada expresión del chico… no parecía tener malas intenciones…

— Umf… sí… vivo en el linde del bosque con mis padres y mis hermanos – explicó él posándose junto a su interlocutor al cual trataba de no parecerle excesivamente interesado mientras acariciaba el lomo de Flying Mint Bunny – ¿y tú?

— Soy del Reino de Lerebín –respondió el príncipe con simpleza. Arthur dio un suave bote a su lado. ¡¿Del Reino de Lerebín?!

— ¡Espera! ¡¿Lerebín?! ¡¿El reino del Príncipe Antonio Fernández Carriedo?! ¡¿Ese Lerebín?! –cuestionó Arthur con asombro. Antonio abrió sorprendido los ojos girándose hacia su compañero con un leve asentimiento de cabeza.

— Sí… soy de allí, ¿por qué queréis saberlo? –le respondió con parsimonia.

— ¡Waa! ¡¿En serio?! ¡Siempre he querido verlo! Dicen que es un reino precioso lleno de magia blanca y pureza. ¿Sabes la historia del príncipe? Mi madre me la cuenta a menudo por las noches, pero yo no me la creo –se soltó Arthur con creciente emoción e interés. ¡Ese sitio tenía que ser como sus historias! ¡Estaba seguro!

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué no se lo cree? –contraatacó Antonio confuso. ¿No se creía… su historia?

— Bueno, yo nunca he visto a un ángel –informó Arthur encogiéndose de hombros sin mucho interés –además, mi madre me dijo que si pedía un deseo a una estrella se cumpliría porque los ángeles me escucharían y ayer les pedí uno y no se cumplió. ¡Y eso que pasó una estrella fugaz! Los ángeles me escucharon pero no quisieron atender mi deseo.

— ¿Eh? ¡Qué curioso! ¡Yo también pedí uno y me pasó lo mismo! ¿Qué deseo era ese? – exclamó el muchacho emocionado al ver que no era el único al que le habían denegado su deseo.

— P-pues… –tartamudeó el pequeño sonrojado –bueno… emmm… tener… un amigo humano –respondió el chico esperándose una carcajada del mayor… pero este sólo se le había quedado mirando con pasmo… ¿él… también? – ¿q-qué?

— No… es solo… que es lo mismo que pedí yo – contestó Antonio tratando de salir de ese pequeño letargo en el que se había visto metido durante unos segundos mientras ambos establecían contacto visual con asombro.

— ¿Estás… de broma? –especuló Arthur sin saber bien qué pensar del alegre muchacho.

— No –negó Antonio sin romper el contacto –tal vez… ¿seamos los amigos que buscábamos? –se cuestionó posando su mano junto a la del pequeño rubio.

— Amigos… – musitó Arthur tratando de digerirlo algo sonrojado mientras bajaba la cabeza pensativamente.

— Bueno… todo depende de si queréis ser mi amigo o no – se rió Antonio algo avergonzado por su extraña proposición. Arthur se sonrojó tragando saliva con algo de nerviosismo con un suave asentimiento tratando de acariciar la suave y cálida piel morena del mayor de los chicos.

— S-sí… quiero –susurró él sintiendo una pequeña descarga por todo su cuerpo al tocar la mano del castaño. Eso… no era magia… ¿qué… había sido? Antonio, a su vez, notó un suave escalofrío subir por su espalda al descubrir la piel de la diminuta mano del rubio sobre la suya.

Ambos fijaron su mirada en el otro con un notorio rubor en sus mejillas tratando de leer los pensamientos del contrario sin hallar nada útil en sus ojos… sólo el reflejo y la admiración les sobrevenía. Sus caras enrojecieron violentamente al darse cuenta de que llevaban un rato mirándose el uno al otro de aquella extraña manera teniendo por ello que obligarse a sí mismos a girar la cabeza hacia otro lado. ¿Qué había sido eso?

— B-bueno… yo… esto… –trató de apartar la atención Antonio del bonito a la par que extraño momento que ambos chicos habían experimentado unos segundos antes.

— ¿Q-Quieres… que te enseñe algo divertido? –preguntó Arthur tras humedecerse los labios.

— ¿Eh? –se sorprendió el castaño sin saber bien de lo que le hablaba su nuevo amigo. Arthur se levantó sin mediar palabra de su asiento cerrando sus ojos con tranquilidad. Era difícil concentrarse, Antonio seguía a su espalda atento cada uno de sus movimientos… pero si Antonio de verdad quería ser su amigo tenía que aceptar lo que el rubio era capaz de hacer.

El esmirriado muchacho alzó sus brazos hacia el afluente del claro moviéndolos rítmicamente ante la vista del castaño que pudo presenciar como del agua emergió la acuática figura de un dragón marino que se movía al compás con el que lo hacían las manos de Arthur. ¡¿Eso era agua?! ¡¿En serio?! Antonio se quedó boquiabierto observando a su amigo. ¡Era un mago! ¡Uno poderoso! ¡Guau!

Arthur sonrió observando sus expresiones maravilladas por el rabillo del ojo, era tan inocente y tierno… no parecía asustado ni tenía la intención de llamarle "monstruo" como todos los demás… ese chico era único…

Tras hacer al dragón dar unas cuantas cabriolas más cambió el rumbo de sus movimientos deshaciendo el dragón y creando esta vez a dos figuras… la de dos niños exactamente iguales a ellos dos.

Iban de la mano con pose desenfadada y caminaban por la orilla del riachuelo mirándose el uno al otro. Antonio se incorporó con una pequeña exclamación de sorpresa acercándose a las figuras junto a Arthur para verlas mejor. ¡Ese chico era todo un artista! Antonio se rió emocionado volviéndose hacia Arthur que sonreía con timidez ante las reacciones del castaño que se le acercó tomando las manos de su amigo el cual deshacía en ese momento a las dos figuras humanoides sobre el río del que salieron. Se quedaron durante unos segundos así, sonriéndose el uno al otro felices de haber encontrado a un amigo de verdad.

— Yo… –trató de articular el mayor de los dos antes de ser interrumpido por una alarmada voz en el bosque que se elevaba con desesperación entre la espesura de la arboleda.

— ¡Príncipe Antonio! ¡¿Dónde estáis?! ¡Hemos de volver a palacio! ¡Nuestras majestades precisan de su presencia, alteza! –gritaba desesperada la lejana voz de Wang Yao en el bosque. Arthur parpadeó sorprendido un par de veces al escuchar aquel nombre. ¿Príncipe Antonio? ¡¿El príncipe Antonio de Lerebín estaba en Verenteria?! ¡Demonios! ¡No había podido ver al príncipe del que hablaban los cuentos de su madre! El castaño dio un hondo suspiro mirando hacia la maleza con pesadez antes de girarse una vez más hacia Arthur para dedicarle una sonrisa triste y algo decaída al extrañado rubio.

— Parece que me reclaman –murmuro Antonio con amargura. Arthur abrió los ojos con sorpresa. ¡Espera! ¡¿Él era…?!

— ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Tú eres el Príncipe Antonio de Lerebín?! –cuestionó Arthur sorprendido. Antonio asintió inocentemente para toda respuesta. Arthur no podía creerlo… su primer amigo era el príncipe de sus cuentos… y él era el suyo.

— Es cierto, no nos hemos presentado debidamente – exclamó Antonio dándose cuenta de su falta de cortesía. El joven hincó su rodilla en el suelo sujetando una de las manos de Arthur con una de las suyas depositando en la primera un besó en el dorso de esta galantemente para sonrojo del menor –soy el Príncipe Antonio Fernández Carriedo de Lerebín. Un placer conoceros –se presentó el chico.

— Y-yo… –musitó el rubio con nerviosismo. Tragó saliva, demonios… ¡Antonio era demasiado dulce! –s-oy Arthur Kirkland… de Verenteria, es todo un placer, príncipe Antonio –tartamudeó Arthur con una leve reverencia que hizo reír al mayor de los dos muchachos el cual ya se había levantado con la mano de Arthur aún entre las suyas.

— Arthur… es precioso. Pero no deberíais llamarme con tantas formalidades. Somos amigos… ¿no? –le reprendió Antonio guiñándole un ojo amistosamente para más rubor del pequeño.

— E-entonces… no me trates de usted… trátame de tú, ¡tú también tienes que comportarte como a un amigo! –se la devolvió Arthur desviando la mirada con nerviosismo. Antonio acarició su mejilla dulcemente haciendo estremecer a su joven ángel. Porque eso era Arthur para él, un ángel hermoso y cálido.

— Sea pues… no te volveré a tratar de usted… amigo mío –exclamó Antonio volviendo a captar los ojos del hechicero que esbozó una mueca nerviosa en su colorado rostro.

— ¿Nos volveremos a ver, Antonio? –preguntó con voz temblorosa.

— ¡Claro! Prometo volver a verte siempre que pueda. Además, un príncipe que no aspira al trono tiene muchísimas libertades. Puede ir a donde quiera con más facilidades que uno que sí opta a él así que podremos vernos pronto, Arthur –informó Antonio.

— Prométemelo, p-por favor –pidió el pequeño con timidez.

— Te lo prometo, Arthur… de hecho… te voy a dar algo para sellar nuestra promesa –agregó Antonio buscando debajo de su camisa un collar de cordel que contenía en el centro de este un abalorio de oro blanco con forma de espiral en la cual descansaba una hermosa esmeralda en su centro –quiero que guardes esto… y me lo devuelvas la próxima vez que volvamos a vernos, ¿prometido? –preguntó Antonio sonriente. El pequeño notó su corazón acelerándose en su pecho. ¿Antonio… le…? ¡Pero no tenía nada que darle a él! A menos que…

— E-entonces… tú tienes que aceptar esto –ordenó Arthur apartando señalando a una roca cercana y al arrollo tratando de concentrar su poder mágico para desentrañar la tarea que se proponía ante la curiosa y fascinada mirada de su compañero.

Llamada por el poder del chico, la roca se fraccionó extrayéndose de ella en el aire unas finas virutas doradas que comenzaron a calentarse gracias a la magia de Arthur que las fusionó en un anillo de oro.

Del agua extrajo una gota que solidificó dándola la apariencia de un zafiro e incrustó posteriormente en el formado anillo de oro. Atrajo la pieza hasta su mano examinándola. Era bastante bonita… pero no sabía si lo sería para el joven príncipe. La gota de agua era húmeda al contacto y se movía dentro de sus límites como si fuese una piedra viva. Era lisa y se mantenía imperturbable sobre el oro.

Cuando Arthur se volvió hacia Antonio descubrió al castaño maravillado por la pequeña joya que el hechicero había creado para él lo cual tenía al rubio encantado por las hermosas expresiones que el príncipe le brindaba. Tomó la mano del castaño con toda la delicadeza que pudo introduciendo la joya en el dedo corazón de la mano izquierda desconocedor él del significado que este pudiese tener al colocarlo ahí cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Antonio quien se sonrojó admirando el trabajo que el rubio había empleado en hacerlo.

— ¿Sabes? El poner el anillo ahí simboliza "promesa". Por eso, cuando los mayores van a casarse, siempre se ponen el anillo de prometido en el dedo corazón de la mano izquierda porque el corazón está en el lado izquierdo del cuerpo –se rió Antonio colgándole el collar al pequeño y nervioso Arthur que había entrado en shock ante la revelación del príncipe –entonces… los devolveremos cuando volvamos a vernos… hasta la vista, amigo mío –prometió Antonio abrazando al rubio contra sí dedicando un segundo a depositar un suave beso en su frente. Arthur tembló nerviosamente en sus brazos acurrucándose en el cálido abrazo que el mayor le proporcionaba en su regazo hasta que un nuevo grito de Yao les hizo separarse a regañadientes. Antonio soltó con suavidad su mano deseando poder permanecer un poco más con su nuevo y adorado amigo y desapareció entre la maleza buscando al hombre que tanto ruido estaba haciendo en el interior del encantado bosque.

Arthur suspiró una vez Antonio desapareció de su campo visual. Nunca habría podido adivinar… que ese hermoso sol que tanto acababa de embaucarle… podía ser fruto de tales leyendas. Acarició el collar admirándolo como si tuviese aún más valor de lo que un joyero pudiese darle. Ese collar era su unión con Antonio… su promesa… y el recuerdo de haber conocido a tan maravilloso joven.

Cayó pesadamente al suelo apoyando su espalda contra este. Sus amigos mágicos no se habían atrevido a abordarles en esos momentos tan hermosos que ambos acababan de compartir y… por primera vez… lo agradecía.

Antonio abrió las puertas del palacio de Verenteria buscando a sus progenitores que le esperaban junto a Paulo y otras cuatro personas en las escaleras del vestíbulo. Caminó inseguro hacia ellos preguntándose si no irían a regañarle por haberse escapado hasta que la atronadora voz de su padre le hizo detenerse.

— Antonio Fernández Carriedo, príncipe de Lerebín, detente y arrodíllate ante mí en este mismo instante –ordenó el Rey Rómulo marcialmente provocando un escalofrío en el menor de sus hijos.

Su padre nunca le había hablado así en toda su vida… debía de ser algo grave… muy grave… ¡si nunca le habían regañado hasta ese punto por sus constantes escapadas!

Tragó saliva con nerviosismo e hincó una de sus rodillas en el suelo esperando la reprimenda que estaría por venir a juicio del travieso príncipe.

Rómulo avanzó hasta su hijo desenvainando la espada que guardaba en su cinto: una espada de acero y de empuñadura dorada con incrustaciones de rubíes. Posó su hoja sobre uno de los hombros del asustado castaño deteniéndola ahí mientras humedecía sus labios antes de proseguir.

— Desde este momento, príncipe Antonio, yo, el Rey Rómulo Fernández te nombro Príncipe Heredero de Lerebín –advirtió el monarca pasando la hoja al otro hombro del pequeño cuerpo de Antonio.

— ¿C-cómo? –se sorprendió este dando un bote mientras su padre guardaba el arma de nuevo en su vaina.

— Antonio… ya hemos corrido la noticia… Paulo, por el bien del fin de la guerra con Iccinda, se casará con la Princesa Rachel Vaan der Vaart para formar una alianza, pero como no deseamos unir nuestros países con el reino con el que hemos estado en guerra tantos años hemos decidido que tú serás el próximo rey de Lerebín mientras que Paulo irá a Iccinda con la Princesa Rachel y su padre para adaptarse y convertirse en un futuro en el próximo rey de ese reino junto a su prometida –le informó su madre con tristeza.

— Entonces… Paulo… –murmuró Antonio con los ojos bañados en lágrimas. La Reina Naida asintió con pesar volviéndose hacia el mayor de sus hijos que aún permanecía junto a la que debía ser la Princesa Rachel al pie de la escalera.

— Será mejor… que les dejemos solos un momento para que se despidan –exclamó uno de los hombres que Antonio no conocía, aun que por el parecido que tenía el chico de melena dorada junto a él debía de ser su padre… y probablemente el Rey de Verenteria.

Todos los presentes abandonaron la sala poco a poco: los adultos con orgullo y la cabeza en alto, la Princesa Rachel recta y tratando de mantener el porte y el Príncipe de Verenteria dedicando un guiño coqueto a Antonio antes de salir de la estancia.

— Antonio… –le llamó su hermano mayor acercándose al muchacho con paso lento y decidido.

— ¡Paulo! –exclamó Antonio echándose a los brazos de este último con las lágrimas floreciendo de entre sus ojos – ¡Hermano… no es justo! Tú ni si quiera conoces a esa niña… ¿por qué tienes que irte? –preguntó con tristeza el menor de los castaños. El joven de ojos mar acarició sonriente el cabello del inocente muchacho con calidez. El pobre niño frente a él ahora tendría que aprender a ser el príncipe que sucedería al padre de ambos algún día… y eso iba a ser muy complicado para ese risueño chico que sólo soñaba con aventuras y retos a desentrañar.

— Antonio, tengo que hacerlo por el reino. ¿Vale? Vamos a volver a vernos pronto… pero ahora tienes que ser fuerte. Papá y mamá te educarán para que seas un gran monarca cuando tengas que asumir el trono. No podré estar a tu lado pero tienes que afrontarlo con la cabeza bien alta. No vas a tener tanta libertad como antes… ahora tendrás muchas responsabilidades y una imagen que guardar. Espero que pronto encuentres a alguien que alivie tus cargas. Estás destinado a grandes cosas hermanito… y sé que podrás cumplirlas todas –susurró Paulo cuidando al pequeño príncipe. ¡Demonios! Ahora que Antonio lo pensaba… entonces… ¿no sería tan libre para poder ver a Arthur como creía?

* * *

Arthur salió del bosque justo cuando el último rayo de Sol se extinguió en el horizonte. Se había pasado todo el día fuera de casa jugando y, como siempre, se había olvidado de que tenía que volver. Al entrar en la casa todos estaban sentados en la mesa discutiendo sobre algo airadamente pero, una vez el pequeño apareció por la puerta sus familiares dejaron de murmurar de golpe girándose a mirarlo. Arthur se ruborizó sin entender bien a qué venía tanto barullo… ¿había pasado algo?

— Oh… Arthur, ¿ya has vuelto cielo? –musitó su madre alisándose la falda de su vestido. De pronto, parecía que la conversación había perdido su interés original y Scott y el resto de sus hermanos habían ido a jugar a otro lado sin prestar demasiada atención al pequeño mientras su padre sacaba de uno de sus remendados bolsillos una figurita de madera y un cuchillo con el que solía tallarla como si no hubiese pasado nada.

— ¡Oh! Bien, hoy he conocido a alguien. Era muy cálido y amable y quería que fuésemos amigos –se rió el pequeño infantilmente sentándose al lado de su padre que revolvió cálidamente su cabellera escuchando junto a Anne el relato de su retoño más joven con más interés de lo normal.

— ¿Eh? ¿En serio? ¿Hoy? –comentó su progenitora sirviéndole un plato de la escasa comida de la que disponían escuchando con interés –es una grata noticia. ¿Vais a volver a jugar juntos? –preguntó ella con creciente curiosidad.

— ¡Oye, Gráinne! ¡¿Te has enterado?! –exclamó casi gritando Scott con algo de malicia en su voz hacia uno de sus hermanos menores – ¡El Príncipe Antonio hoy fue llamado por sus padres! ¡Fue nombrado Heredero al Trono de Lerebín! –inquirió Scott observando a Arthur por el rabillo del ojo.

El pequeño rubio había palidecido ante la noticia que su hermano acababa de gritar. Antonio… ¿iba a ser rey? ¡N-no…! Entonces… Antonio no podría volver a verle… le censurarían las visitas y tampoco podría venir cuando quisiera… no podría relacionarse con alguien como él… un marginado al que nadie quería ni mirar.

— Scott… –advirtió su padre al ver las reacciones de Arthur. ¡Entonces era cierto! ¡Antonio y Arthur ya se habían conocido!

Scott sonrió con malicia… al fin había dado con una forma de vengarse del niño bonito de Arthur. ¡Estaba temblando y todo! Tal parecía que su destino había llegado hasta él y ahora se le tornaría inalcanzable. ¿Qué podía hacer un chico como aquel frente a un príncipe destinado a ser el heredero de un influente reino? Arthur abrió las manos y las cerró una y otra vez pensando… recapacitando acerca de sus posibilidades. Quería… no, deseaba volver a ver a Antonio y poder cuidar de él… volver a sentir sus cálidos brazos rodeándole y ver su sonrisa… el sentir esos labios sobre su frente o el oler su fragancia cuando estaban tan cerca uno de otro… el acariciar su mano o sentir la de él en su mejilla… y haría lo que fuera para que eso se cumpliese así tuviese que ascender como fuese en su escala social y convertirse en alguien poderoso para cuidar del poderoso príncipe heredero.

— … Sí… voy a volver a verle… pero… para ello… –susurró Arthur levantándose de la mesa sin tocar si quiera su plato –…hoy… estaré fuera mamá… no te preocupes por mí –murmuró Arthur saliendo de la casa. Gale frunció el ceño con enfado girándose hacia Scott por su arrebato. Ese chico no tenía remedio.

— Tenías que joderlo todo, ¿no, Scott?

— No sé de qué me hablas, Gale –se burló Scott junto a sus otros dos hermanos para descontento del mayor de estos y de sus padres.

* * *

Los magos del reino de Verenteria caminaban en procesión para renovar la magia de las runas mágicas que abastecían de energía y agua corriente los hogares que permanecían dentro de las murallas siendo observados por una pequeña figura encapuchada de complexión esmirriada y enfermiza que sonreía esperando su oportunidad. Cuando llegasen a su altura se interpondría y les mostraría de lo que era capaz. Había distribuido por toda la ciudad algunos ingredientes como jarros de agua y rocas para dar un buen espectáculo ante los poderosos magos del reino. Planeaba enseñarles que era digno de servir a la familia real y lograr el favor del rey. Tal vez así le fuese más fácil poder ver a Antonio… si se acercaba más a los reyes de su país. Después de todo, llevaba toda la noche preparándose para eso.

"_No está mal chico, pero creo que te quedaste corto con los preparativos"_ susurró una burlona voz femenina en su cabeza haciéndola retumbar como la tierra bajo sus pies.

Todos trataron de mantenerse en pie ante el pequeño seísmo mirando a todos lados con confusión. _"¿Qué ha sido eso?"_ se preguntó Arthur escuchando como viento se cortaba ante el atronador batir de alas que anunciaba que algo se acercaba hasta la ciudad. Sin previo aviso un alado monstruo humanoide entró por la entrada principal cercenando sin esfuerzo con sus alas metálicas las columnas que conformaban la entrada de las murallas exclamando un rugido gutural. La población comenzó a huir despavorida gritando y chillando como si les fuera la vida en ello, y no era para menos con aquel monstruo suelto causando el caos.

El monstruo se posó con sus afiladas garras sobre la veleta de un tejado cercano. Era un monstruo escamoso con apariencia casi humana. Una cabellera plateada caía tras su espalda reflejando en sus plateadas escamas el brillo del sol. Sus extremidades acababan en largas y afiladas garras y sus ojos refulgían en la negrura de su profundidad. Sus dientes eran desmesuradamente grandes para una boca tan pequeña y sobresalían dándole un aspecto feroz… de hecho, si no fuera por las escamas metálicas, Arthur podría haber jurado que se trataba de una harpía.

Los soldados de la ciudad tomaron sus arcos y flechas dispuestos a acabar con tal horrible criatura disparando a diestro y siniestro contra ella pero las flechas revotaban en las plateadas escamas sin infringirle ningún daño, era como una durísima cota de malla.

— ¡No podemos dañarlo, señor! –gritó uno de los arqueros tratando de llegar a los oídos de su capitán. El enorme animal abrió sus fauces enfurecido gritando con una horrible voz que parecía querer explotarles la cabeza.

Los magos más jóvenes cayeron al suelo entre chillidos de dolor no acostumbrados a ningún encuentro con criaturas malévolas por su poca formación y sólo una aniñada figura se atrevió a hacerle frente al monstruo. Un encapuchado que llevaba las orejas tapadas con unas viejas y poco estéticas orejeras para no escuchar el sonido que ese ser emitía puso los brazos en cruz ante los desubicados guardias. La minúscula figura trató de concentrarse necesitando de todo su control mental. ¡Iba a ver ese bicho lo que era bueno! De las vasijas de todo el reino empezó a emerger a orden del chico miles de chorros de agua que empaparon y congelaron a la criatura fijándola a la veleta para evitar sus movimientos. El monstruo se removió acorralado volviéndose furioso hacia la figura que lo había capturado. Su captor golpeó el suelo con un pie elevándose en el aire gracias al viento artificial que convocó bajo su cuerpo y dirigió una horda de rocas hacia la extraña harpía que trataba de deshacerse de sus ataduras con su desgarrador grito.

— ¡Estate quieto! –gritó el pequeño fijando las alas del monstruo con las rocas que había extraído haciéndolas caer sobre las agregadas extremidades para desesperación del acorralado animal. Este se giró hacia aquel que iba a asesinarlo… un joven de cabellos dorados y ojos esmeralda que convocaba ahora en su mano un poderoso hechizo eléctrico para desgracia de la empapada criatura a la que el hechizo alcanzó una vez su misterioso enemigo se lo hubo lanzado electrocutándola a en el acto.

Todos se paralizaron ante el poder del misterioso aliado que descendió hasta el suelo de espaldas a los hechiceros.

— ¿Quién… sois? –inquirió el mayor de ellos.

— Mi nombre… es Arthur, Arthur Kirkland –se presentó el pequeño apartándose la capucha que cubría su rostro ante los presentes y girándose hacia ellos. El mago más anciano se acercó hasta Arthur con curiosidad y se agachó un poco para poder mirarle directamente a los ojos. Era como si estuviese examinando su alma por dentro con esos experimentados ojos negros que el moreno y viejo mago poseía resaltando el oscurecido color de su piel.

— Puedo ver en vos un sino… uno grandioso y lleno de incertidumbre… tenéis el poder de crear vuestro propio futuro – pronunció el hombre volviendo a levantarse con la misma seriedad con la que había actuado durante toda la contienda –entonces… ¿os gustaría acompañarnos, hermano Arthur? –le preguntó el mago solemnemente. Arthur asintió irguiendo la cabeza. No era del todo cómo lo había planeado… pero era un gran paso hacia su objetivo final.

* * *

— ¡Luria! –gritó el Ángel de la Dicha muy enfadada con su hermana menor, el Ángel de la Dicha y la Desdicha –eso era una harpía. ¡Una harpía acorazada! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre acorazar a una harpía y mandarla a luchar contra tu protegido?! ¡¿Y si no hubiera podido con ella?! –la regañó la rubia con los brazos en jarras frente a la morena.

Luria yacía tumbada en un diván con su negro vestido cayendo por este junto a su cabello cascada ignorando cada palabra que su hermana mayor la dedicaba mientras degustaba un buen vaso de vino tinto.

— ¿Qué problema hay? Se las apañó muy bien, ¿no? Además, esa harpía iba a morir pronto de todas formas sin hacer nada productivo y ahora en el pueblo no ven a Arthur solo como un poderoso mago si no como un héroe –respondió Luria con tranquilidad.

— Eres una irresponsable… ¿qué hubiera pasado si Arthur no hubiese sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para vencerla? –la reprochó el ángel de rubios cabellos.

— Pues que hubiera intervenido y le hubiese detenido en el sitio o algo así. ¡Crista, eres una dramática! –rodó los ojos la morena tomando una uva más de su racimo –relájate, lo tenía todo bajo control. Arthur es lo suficientemente listo como para usar la magia con sabiduría. Yo no me meto con tu forma de cuidar a tu protegido, ¿no? Eso de personarte como una cría de dragón frente a él y luego desaparecer a lo mejor le hace creer a tu principito que está viviendo una crisis mental. Tendrías que cuidar eso.

— Mi método funciona. Le guío y aconsejo. Tú tendrías que personarte más con tu protegido. Te pasas el día ahí tirada –refunfuñó su hermana dejándose caer sobre el sofá sacando un bufido de los labios de la morena.

— Tengo mi propio método. Se llama "aprende rápido o muere" aun que no voy a dejar que muera, claro. Pero de todas formas parece que le está yendo bien de momento. Además sabes que a mí no me gusta actuar tan directamente, soy más de mandar a otros a que lo hagan siguiendo mis órdenes –bostezó Luria.

— No tienes remedio –resopló Crista recostándose en el sillón mientras vigilaba a Antonio desde las alturas.

* * *

Antonio admiraba una y otra vez el anillo que Arthur le había regalado apenas hacía un día… Arthur… su pobre ángel estaría pensando que le había abandonado… ¡Tenía que encontrar una manera de volver a Verenteria para verle! ¡Tenían que verse y cumplir su promesa! Era en lo único en lo que pensaba… su dulce ángel con ese angelical sonrojo…

Desde que había llegado a palacio todo eran enseñanzas y órdenes. Tenía que memorizar todo lo que Paulo había estado aprendiendo durante años para ponerse al día. Iba a ser un trabajo duro… pero la carga sería menos pesada si al menos Arthur estuviera con él ayudándole… su querido amigo Arthur…

Cerró los puños decidido. ¡Sí, se convertiría en un rey! ¡En un buen rey para poder dar la libertad a todos y así conseguiría el poder necesario para poder ir a ver a Arthur siempre que quisiera!

— Ángeles… por favor –pidió Antonio al cielo nocturno apoyado en la almena del palacio de Lerebín que ofrecía una maravillosa y lejana vista del Reino de Verenteria –escuchad mi ruego…

* * *

Arthur se ajustó un poco su nueva túnica blanca de aprendiz de mago mientras miraba por la ventana de su cuarto en los terrenos de la Torre de Hechicería de Verenteria. ¡Qué cosa más incómoda! Sus padres le habían permitido ir pese a que le llenaron de objetos que ni si quiera sabía que eran suyos y cosas que no sabía ni si utilizaría ante sus emocionados y entristecidos padres y es que, su marcha para ellos era un hecho bastante triste… Gale también le echaría de menos… y tenía miedo por él, sobretodo porque sabía cuán duro sería su entrenamiento pero igualmente guardo silencio al contrario que sus otros hermanos que disfrutaban de ver cómo el menor de ellos se marchaba… pese a que por alguna razón detestaban que las cosas le fuesen tan bien. Eran muy egoístas…

Suspiró una vez más sacando el collar que el Príncipe Antonio le había entregado… Antonio… tan dulce y tierna era su sonrisa… tan cálida y bienhechora… De solo pensar en él el corazón amenazaba con salirse de su pecho para ir a buscar a Antonio por su cuenta… era cálido y cómodo ese sentimiento en su pecho que aparecía cuando rememoraba al castaño… pero se volvía amargo cuando recordaba lo separados que estaban uno del otro. Arthur alzó su mirada al cielo estrellado que, sin que el rubio lo supiera, también era observado por Antonio a unos cuantos kilómetros de distancia.

— Ey… ángeles… sé que últimamente os estoy pidiendo muchas cosas pero…

— … Quiero volver a verle –exclamaron Arthur y Antonio al unísono buscando la estrella fugaz que enviarían los ángeles al escuchar su llamado la cual poco se demoró en aparecer cuando las dos plumas que ahora descansaban en las habitaciones de los dos muchachos comenzaron a brillar…

* * *

**N/A: **_... hasta que el reino de nyo!Holanda atacó. Sólo Portugal, cuñado del maestro de los cuatro elementos podía detenerlo. Pero cuando el mundo más le necesitaba... se casó con Nyo!Holanda. FIN_

Y ahora, más cositas. Chicos, en el próximo capítulo os adelanto que nuestros chicos ya serán mayorcitos yuhu~ fiesta hard... pero como soy malvada van a tener muchos problemas... tantos que hasta aparecerá el individuo que quiere joderlo todo muahahaha. Sí, habrá un malo en la historia :3. Y ahora si queréis podéis ponerme reviews, me encanta escuchar vuestras teorías sobre lo que pasará o vuestros comentarios sobre lo que ha pasado en el capítulo o... escucharos (¿?). De hecho, voy a contestar los reviews uno a uno *se pone sus gafas aun que siempre las lleva puestas pero para dar más dramatismo a la cosa*:

Habéis sido buenos así que mirad, estrellas fugaces para todos chicos. Un deseo más para estos dos tontuelos Arthur y Antonio. Antes de continuar, por cada review que enviéis, Antonio le dedicará una sonrisa tierna a Arthur :3 porque todos sabemos que Antonio quiere dedicársela muahahaha. Recordad que arriba os he dejado el link con las canciones que os recomiendo en este capítulo para daros ambientillo tehe~.

Y ahora sí, de verdad, los reviews:

**Shadow fairy princess** : Gracias querida :3 traté de ponerlo de forma que sonase como un cuento para inspirar más ternura... y es que con dos pequeños tan lindos... ¡cómo no hacerlo! ¡Si es para comérselos a abrazos y... y... a todo! Me alegro de que te haya gustado cielo. Ese flashback refleja lo muy diferentes que fueron las vidas de ambos y que están destinadas a ser... lo que pasa es que también están destinadas a unirse y volverse una, por lo cual quería que quedase como un paralelismo de una vida a la otra jeje. Espero que este capítulo te guste tanto como el anterior querida nwn.

**008Kasumi**** : **Jeje, bueno, es que decidí que hacía mucho tiempo que quería crear un fanfic de un universo de fantasía y más si era relacionado con esta pareja que tanto me gusta. Esta clase de estilo es uno con el cual me siento bastante cómoda así que decidí usarlo esta vez para contrastar con los anteriores tipos de estilos con los que he escrito. Es decir, no escribo igual en una comedia romántica que en un fanfic romántico como este y mucho menos en un songfic así que traté de ser fiel a uno de mis estilos favoritos que es este, el de la fantasía que tanto adoro (aun que tengo muchos estilos de todas las maneras). Me alegro de que te esté gustando el fanfic y espero que este capítulo te guste tanto o más que el anterior nwn aun que el anterior para mí era fuegos artificiales y este... pues... no sé, también, pero los principios me suelen calar muy hondo, soy rara jaja. Gracias por el piropo, la verdad es que es bonito que te halaguen tu forma de escribir jeje nwn. Y sí, os voy a hacer sufrir y mucho MUAHAHAHA. Pero con cariño :3.

**kissbuch****: **Sabes que no me gusta que llores... ¡Pero me encanta que lo hagas muahahaha (¿?)! Sé que amas el fanfic, no puedes maldecirlo cuando lo amas tanto :3 juju (¿?). Sabes que el lemmon vendrá aun que tarde lo suyo, sabes que el capítulo ha sido posteado rápido... lo que no sabes es qué pasara ahora querida muahahahaha :3 y sé que llorarás... sé que lo harás y me maldecirás por ello... pero que me amarás por ello también (¿?). Y como he actualizado rápido pues merezco un premio (¿?) ok no, pero sí que son muchas palabras las que tiene este cap, lo sé, me duelen en el alma. Son casi 10.000 pero espero que te guste al menos tanto como el anterior y que sigas dejándome esos hermosos reviews y leyendo esta dramática y romántica historia querida.

**Gigi** : Gracias querida, aquí tienes el capítulo que te sirvo en bandeja de plata para que lo devores muahahaha :3. Y tranquila, soy dada a los hermosos finales felices, es sólo que me gusta hacer sufrir un poco a los personajes antes de que logren su objetivo, no me odies (¿?). Espero que te esté gustando la historia cielo, me hacen muy feliz tus reviews aquí y en cualquiera de los fic donde me los escribes. Estaré esperando para ver qué te parece este nuevo capítulo.

Y ahora chicos, como siempre os recuerdo que la caja esa de abajo de color blanco no muerde, la que muerde soy yo (¿?) pero eso no viene al caso. Por favor, vuestros reviews me ayudan a curarme de mi estado de locura (¿?) bueno... mentira, y tampoco pretendo curarme, es maravilloso el vivir en la locura de la escritura :3 así que simplemente me ayudarán a enloquecer más muehehehe. Me despido compañeros~ un abrazo~.


End file.
